familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Church of the Mother of God Life-giving Spring in Tsaritsyn
The church of the Mother of God Life-giving Spring is an Orthodox church Danilov parish of the Moscow eparchy, consecrated to the the Mother of God of the Life-Giving Spring. The church was built in the 18-th century in the style of the Elizabethan baroque. It includes two chapels, one dedicated to Saint Demetrius on the northern side and the other to Our Lady of Kazan on the southern one. The church is situated in the southern administrative district of Moscow, on the territory of the Tsaritsyno Museum. It is part of the Tsaritsyno palace and park ensemble. History Initially, a wooden church, was built by the boyars Streshnev on the site as a parish church of a village called Chyornaya Gryaz Историческая справка о церкви «Божией Матери Живоносный Источник» в Царицыне. The Stershnev property was acquired by the former voivode of Moldavia, Dimitrie Cantemir who decided to replaced the old church by a stone church, errected in 1722. In 1759-1765 at the behest of Matei Cantemir (1703-1771), the church was completely rebuilt by an unknown architect. It was expended to include, on the northern part, a chapel of Saint Demetrius, created in memory of his father. Soon the church became the prince's Matei Cantemir and wife's Agrafena Yakovlevna Lobanova-Rostovskaya burial place. In 1775, empress Catherine the Great purchased the Cantemir estate to build her Tsaritsyno palace. In his design of the palace, architect Vasili Bazhenov kept the church in the ensemble of buildings erected. After the creation of the palace ensemble, the church was rebuilt in 1883-1885 by the architect Pyotr Nikolayevich Lavin. He added the chapel on the southern side-chapel dedicated to Our Lady of Kazan and expanded the refectory. The bell tower has undergone significant changes: fixed on Bazhenovo plans a small bunk, not above the dome of the temple (thus not stand out among others on the height of the palace buildings), it was rebuilt in three tiers becoming dominant vertical development. Chapel of the church blessing of water In 1939 the church was closed. The church building will house the transformer substation in the 1970s - a printing house, and since 1975 - a carpentry shop "Soyuzrestavratsii" . In 1990 the church was handed over to the community of believers and consecrated again. Protoiereus Georgi Breyev was appointed head--priest. Restoration work was undertaken, completed in 1998. Since June 2009, the head-priest of the parisch is protoiereus Oleg Korytko. Architecture Stylistically, the building is a typical church construction Elizabethan Baroque: octagonal central volume, arranged on a "octagon on the quadrangle" is crowned with a dome faceted; twin pilasters, volute, window casings are accented color white . There are two chapels: northern Great Martyr Demetrios and the south - the Kazan Icon of the Mother of God. References Bibliogrphy * Официальный сайт церкви иконы Божией Матери «Живоносный Источник» * [http://www.hramy.ru/regions/r77/yao/tsaritsino/jivtsar.htm История церкви на hramy.ru] * [http://sobory.ru/article/index.html?object=03316 Церковь иконы Божией Матери «Живоносный Источник» на sobory.ru] * Музей-заповедник Царицыно и церковь «Живоносный Источник» — история и фотографии * Официальный сайт школы «Живоносный Источник» Category:Church of the Mother of God Life-giving Spring, Tsaritsyn Category:Churches in Moscow Category:Russian Orthodox church buildings Category:18th-century Eastern Orthodox church buildings